Kutukan salah alamat?
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: Para raja dan ratu dari 7 kerajaan kena kutuk! semuanya berubah menjadi bayi dan tak seorang pun tahu apa penyebabnya! parapangeran berusaha mencari tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikan orang tua mereka seperti semula. ceritanya OOC, ABAL, bikin puyeng.
1. Chapter 1

Lirina : kali ini aku sendiri yang ngeluarin fanfic!

Komentator : master..., kau tidak sendiri, ada aku!

Lirina : dikau kan hanya komentator saja.

Komentator : itu kan pekerjaanku! Mari kita mulai fanfic kali ini!

.

.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New Character Belong Eddreine and Lirina from BA (balianime)**

**Other character Furiez, Alice and Ran are real member in BA**

.

Gaje, Aneh, totally ngawur! Just for fun coz Lirina so love KHR!

.

.

Tersebutlah ada 7 kerajaan di belahan dunia timur (emang ini cerita jaman kapan?), kerajaan langit (melayang ya?), kerajaan matahari (pasti panes deh), kerajaan badai (ancur dong bilang angin aja deh), kerajaan hujan (pasti sering banjir), kerajaan kabut (pasti orangnya pada benjol2 karena ngak bisa liat kedepan), kerajaan awan (bisa ketemu tuh? kan awannya ngak pernah diem), kerajaan petir (bah, angus deh kesamber mulu, ato orang-orangnya pasti setan semua kayak di Momotaro). *menatap komentator di sebelah sambil menghunus pistol* (li : bisa diem ngak lu? ngomong yang perlu-perlu aja deh!)

.

Para pemimpin kerajaan itu semua bersahabat, saking akrabnya sampai kena kutuk pun sama-sama. mereka berubah menjadi bayi dan disebut "amubaleno" (bukannya arcobaleno ya? apa aja dah terseraaaah *di todong lagi*). Para pangeran berusaha mencari cara memusnahkan kutukan itu, mereka yang selama ini kurang akrab berkumpul di istana langit untuk membicarakannya.

.

Pangeran langit Sawada Tsunayoshi : Ano..., apa kah kalian punya sesuatu titik terang siapa yang melakukan itu pada orangtua kita?

Pangeran awan Kyouya Hibari : Aku tak perduli. biar saja si bodoh itu tetap seperti itu. Lebih tenanglah dunia dari berisiknya dan aku bisa tidur tenang.

Pangeran hujan Yamamoto Takeshi : waduh, waduh, jangan sejahat itu hiba-kun. Biarpun begitu dia tetap ayahmu (menunjuk skull yang lagi nyangkut di jendela kastil)

Hibari : Jangan panggil aku hiba-kun! (nodong tonpa, lalu melempar vas bunga yang membuat sang ayah jatuh dengan indahnya (?) dari jendela dan membentur lantai dengan mukanya lebih dulu.

Pangeran matahari Sasagawa Ryouhei : Terlalu! akan kuhukum dengan EXTREME siapapun yang melakukan ini! (terlalu! Telingaku berdenging dengan extreme!)

Pangeran badai Gokudera Hayato : Dari pengamatan satelit Alpha, Beta, Gamma, dan mata-mata yang kusewa tak menunjukkan pergerakan mencurigakan di kastil saat mereka terkena kutukan itu (emang kamu dapat nyewa dari mana tuh?)

Tsunayoshi : ugh..., kita benar-benar ngak tahu harus gimana..., aku ud mau pingsan ama tangis dan bau ompol mereka...!  
>.<p>

.  
>Semuanya diam, kepala mereka mulai berpikir untuk mencari ttik terang siapa kira-kira yang melakukan hal nan imut(?), ehem- maksudku kejam pada orang tua mereka. Pangeran petir Lambo datang sambil mendorong sebuah kereta yang penuh dengan kue-kue dan permen, karena ngak liat apa yang ada di depannya dia menabrak Pangeran kabut Rokudo Mukuro dan anak buahnya yang sedang main monopoli karena bosan dengan pembicaraan tentang orangtuanya.<p>

.

Lambo : Ukhkya! Kue dan permenku!

Mukuro : kufufufuf...,dasar sapi bodoh! Beraninya kau menumpahkan benda-benda lengket ini kepadaku...! Kufufufuffu sudah bosan hidup ya... *nodong trident*

.

Namun kue yang tadi nyangkut di jambul nanasnya jatuh menimpa mukanya, selain Lambo dan Hibari tak ada yang berani tertawa melihat muka Mukuro yang belepotan krim vanila dan beberapa stwaberry, mereka membuang muka dan menahan tawa. Seorang prajurit pengawal pangeran badai datang tergesa-gesa sambil membawa tumpukan lontar(?)

.

Prajurit : Mohon maaf para pangeran! ini ada surat dari seseorang yang mengaku mengutuk orang tua kalian!

Semua : APA? *melotot seperti sinetron-sinetron yang ada di tv*

Tsuna : Kita bisa menolong orangtua kita!

Yamamoto : Ada juga titik terang...

Lambo : Kue nya tambah! (berenti nangis setelah di beri kue oleh Kyoko dan haru)

Ryouhei : HYAAA...! Akhirnya dia menunjukkan batang hidungnya juga! Akan kuhancurkan berkeping-keping dengan EKSTREME! (memangnya pelakunya pinokio?)

Mukuro : Kufufufu..., akan kusuruh orang itu mencuci semua bajuku yang kena ingus!

Hibari : Akhirnya, akan kuminta orang itu mengubahnya menjadi batu!

Semua : (ngak nyambung banget tujuan ni orang satu)

.

Gokudera tampak sangat serius memperhatikan lontar yang di dapat dari pengutuk membuat semuanya jadi tertarik untuk mengintip isi surat itu.

.

Tsuna : Gokudera-kun?

Gokudera : Ini...(mukanya horor) ada lah kode para penyhir (menatap mukuro dengan muka curiga). Apa kau tahu ini tulisan siapa?

Mukuro : Emang gue pikirin (lagi sibuk ngelap muka)

gokudera : liat dulu kalo ngak kau akan ku %$* dan **(^^;*^^% atau ((***%$$##&&$))*{)*) (XXXXX*(&%$^%&* dirimu! (sensor)

Mukuro : Baik...! (nga tahan dengernya) oh, ini milik salah satu saudara ayahku yang diusir dan kini tinggal di perbatasan negeriku dan negeri si sapi ini.

Tsuna : Jadi kau tahu tempatnya?

Ryouhei : Kita kesana sekarang TO THE EXTREME!

Mukuro : Kalau mau mati silakan *Tsuna dan Ryouhei membeku di tempat*

Yamamoto : Masa ketemu aja mati sih? kita kan kesana dengan maksud baik

Ryohei : masa bodoh! aku tetap akan kesana!

Hibari : Ngak ikut! Disana kan dingin, aku mau tidur saja.

Semua : Eh?

Gokudera :Aku akan menyertaimu kemanapun! Mati demi dirimu pun aku rela! menyeberang 7 lautan dan 6 benua pun akan kulakukan! (menggenggam tangan  
>Tsuna dengan mata berbinar).<p>

Yamamoto dan Ryouhei : 6 benua? bukannya 5?

Hibari : Dilarang pegang-pegang! (menarik Tsunayoshi)

Mukuro : Kufufufufu..., singkirkan tangan kalian dari mainanku

Lambo : Aku kenya...ng! Sekarang Lambo mau tidur! (melompat mencium pipi Tsuna dan kembali ke pelukan Kyoko)

Mukuro, Hibari, Gokudera *menggeram dalam hati*: Cih, dasar sapi! Beraninya mencuri kesempatan!

.

Akhirnya mereka semua pergi ke perbatasan negeri kabut dan petir, suer bok tempanya dingin bene...r! Ingus Lambo aja sampe bisa jadi sumpit buat makan mie (jijai!)! Orang bukan tuh yang idup di sana?

.

Saat melihat sebuah gubuk reyot di pulau kecil di tengah sungai mereka bengong. Bukan karena gubuknya, bukan karena sungainya ato hewan2 aneh seperti kuda berkepala ayam atau macan berkepala babi (secara ud biasa liat penemuan aneh2 raja petir Verde. Kenapa ngak ada ayam bakar ato ikan goreng yang jalan2 ya? Enak tuh)

Tsuna : Ada yang aneh, di sana dingin (nunjuk hutan) d sini hangat.

Mukuro : Kufufufu..., ini karena perbedaan iklim di tiap negara. Perbatasan jadi begini deh!

Gokudera (sibuk nelpon dan ngecek peta I-pad): Halo, tolong kirim peta perbatasan kerajaan kabut dan petir ke ! Nah Jyuudaime ,dari peta satelit dan _Yellow Pages_ aku yakin ini tempat yang di maksud si nanas. ( bukannya ini jaman kerajaan kok ada ipad sih? Hp juga ada sinyal tuh? Penulis curang bgt! Gokudera d kasi ipa...d?)

Mukuro : Bilang sekali lagi, kubuat kau jadi cumi kering! Dilihat dari tanaman semangka udah pasti dia kale!

Gokudera : Aku kepala gurita, bukan cumi2!

Tsuna, Ryohei, Yamamoto : (dia ngaku sendiri =_=')*sweatdrop*

Yamamoto : Sudah,sudah! Kita pikirkan dulu gimana cara nyebrangnya sambil makan.

Ryouhei : Aku juga sudah mulai lapar TO THE EXTREME!

Lambo: Lambo mau makan semangka!

Tsuna : I...itu punya orang, jangan ambil tanpa ijin!

.

Tapi anak buah Mukuro, Lambo, Ryouhei dan Hibari ngak mau dengar. Mereka dengan seenaknya mencabuti semangka-semangka yang sudah mantang.

.

Ryouhei : Semangka ini EXTEME manisnya! Kau mau Tsuna?

Lambo : Ukhgya hahahaha...! Muani..ssss!

Hibari : Lumayan, lagi pula gratis.

Ken : Anda mau Mukuro–sama?

Mukuro : Kufufufu, aku ogah makan buah yang mirip dengan orang itu. (menuangkan yoghurt pada semangkuk nenas yang di potong kecil kecil)

Semua : (trus yang kamu makan itu apa? Nanas kok makan nanas. Kanibal dong!)

.

Lama mereka bengong di tepi sungai hingga malam tiba mereka tidak melihat tanda-tanda yang punya rumah pulang ato di dalam. Tsuna dan Lambo saling berpelukan karena kedinginan meski ada di dekat api ungun. Anak buah Mukuro, Chrome, Ryouhei dan Yamamoto tidur di kereta mereka.

.

Gokudera: Jyuudaime, silakan pakai ini (memakaikan mantel)

Tsuna : Makasih Hokudera-kun, *angel smile*( bucrat! Gokudera mimisan) sekarang sudah hangat ya Lambo?

Lambo: Iya! Ternyata Ahodera berguna juga, Lambo sena...ng!

Gokudera : Aku melakukannya bukan buatmu!

.

Melihat hal itu Hibari dan mukuro tak mau kalah.

.

Mukuro : Ini coklat hangat untukmu, tadi ini gelasku jadi bisa jadi ciuman tidak langsung! (mulutnya monyong)

Tsuna : Terima kasih Mukuro-kun. (mengelap tepi gelas dengan sapu tangan) Lambo mau?

Lambo : Mau! Lambo suka coklat panas!

Mukuro: (kalau tahu di kasi dia ku campur racun kobra dan obat pencuci perut aja)

Hibari : Kau mau makan ini? (ngasi ikan bakar).

.

Tsuna melotot melihat ikan bakar yang lebih mirip Piranha itu. Masih idup pula walau udah di bakar ama api awan.

.

Tsuna : Ti...,tidak..., terima kasih (yang ada aku yang di makan)

.

Dari semak- semak ada suara gemerisik, tadinya dikira angin tapi kok tambah lama tmbah mendekat dan kayak ada sesuatu di seret. Yamamoto yang tadinya tidur meluk boneka anjingnya bangun dan langsung melompat ke dalam semak. Namun dia muncul kembali sambil lari tunggang langgang.

.

Apakah yang ada disemak2 itu? Tunggu aja ntar updateannya!

.

.

.

.

Komentator: Kok peranku dikit banget ya? Aku mau wawancara aja deh! Hibari-kun, tidak biasanya kamu tetap bangun sampai tengah malam. Tadi juga kompak banget ikut makan semangka!

Hibari : Karena semangkanya gratis jadi aku ikut makan. Kalau bayar aku nyolong saja (maunya gratisan doang!). Tadinya aku ingin tidur di pangkuan herbivora, tapi sapi kecil itu merebut tempatku.

Komentator : Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?

Hibari : *Melirik Lambo yang tidur di pangkuan Tsuna* akan ku "kamikorosu" mereka semua!  
>Komentator : Bukannya yang mesti di 'kamikorosu; itu Lambo doang? *masa bodoh yang penting kabur sebelum kena!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Semua bingung melihat Yamamoto lari dengan muka ngeri. Dia langsung sembunyi di belakang punggung Tsuna.

.

Gokudera : Kenapa lagi denganmu, yakyuu baka? Seperti anak kecil saja!

Tsuna : Apa yang kamu lihat Yamamoto?

Hibari : Menyingkir darinya!

Mukuro : Betul, betul, betul! (emangnya dirimu ip***)

Lambo : Heeee, kenapa yume puri ini?

Tsuna : Yang benar ame...

.

Yamamoto tetap saja menunduk dan meluk leher Tsuna. Dengan suara setengah berbisik dia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

.

Yamamoto : Ke-...,ke...ke...

Mukuro: Kelapa?

Yamamoto : (menggeleng kuat-kuat) Ke..,ke..l...

Gokudera : Kelupaan?

Hibari : Kel- apa sih? Cepat jawab atau kamikrosu!

Yamamoto : Kelinci raksasa! (bukannya kelinci itu lucu? Kok mlah ngeri?)

Mukuro : Sama kelinci aja takut. Kalau raksasa aku buat jadi sate kelinci aja! (aku minta dong!)

Hibari : *mukanya merona* Biar aku yng urus kelinci itu (kumat deh _cute thing lover_nya)

Yamamoto : Aku ngak ikutan tanggung jawab ya kalau kamu muntah-muntah! (kelincinya bau?)

Tsuna : Kelinci apa yang bikin muntah? (tau deh)

Lambo : Lambo akan tangkap kelinci itu!

Gokudera : Menyedihkan. Takut sama kelinci!

.

Hibari dan Lambo masuk ke dalam semak- semak itu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan Lambo. Hibari muncul dengan wajah pucat sambil menenteng Lambo. Mereka ikutan jongkok sambil muntah di sebelah Yamamoto. Tentu saja Mukuro, Gokudera dan Tsuna makin bingung. Ryouhei, Chrome, Ken dan Chikusa keluar dari tenda karena mendengar suara teriakan Lambo.

.

Ryouhei : HO...I! Kenapa berisik TO THE EXTREME? Padahal aku sedang mimpi memenangkan juara tinju tingkat galaksi! (emang ada?)

Tsuna : Apa sih yang kalian lihat?

Kakipi: Mukuro sama, ada apa ribut begini?

Ken: Mengganggu tidur saja, byon!

Chrome : Boss, apa terjadi sesuatu?

Gokudera: Entah, mereka masuk ke semak-semak dan muncuk lagi dengan muka kayak gitu.

Mukuro: Coba pancing makhluk itu keluar. Kepala cumi, pinjam dinamitmu!

Gokudera : Aku gurita! Tak sudi aku di perintah!

Tsuna: Tolonglah Gokudera-kun

Gokudera: APAPUN UNTUKMU JYUUDAIME!(bagai air diaun talas)

Mukuro : Dasar carmuk!

.

Gokudera melempari pepohonan dan semak-semak itu dengan berapa dinamit. Akhirnya mereka melihat punggung seekor kelinci berbulu putih lebat dengan ukuran jumbo segede sapi (bisa jadi berapa tusuk sate tuh?*dipukul penulis*).

.

Tsuna: Sepertinya cuma kelnci raksasa biasa...

Mukuro: Dasar orang-orang aneh. Hewan semanis ini di takuti.

Ryohei: BESA...RRR TO THE EXTREME!

Chrome: Kawai...

Kakipi: Biasa aja!

Ken : Lebih manis aku! (ngaku-ngaku!)

.

Gokdera melempar batu yang mengenai punggung kelinci itu. Kelinci itu berbalik dan *jde...r...!* Mereka merasa di sambar petir di hari cerah tak berawan. Yang mereka lihat adalah...

.

Komentator : bersambung!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lirina : #PLAK!#*komentator di pukul pakai harisen* Lanjutin bego!

Komentator : Hu..., master nga bisa diajak bercanda!

.

.

.

Kelinci besar itu berbalik, ia melompat dari semak-semak. Semuanya melotot melihat kelinci itu berputar- putar dgn satu kaki bak balerina (he..., aku aja nga bisa...!)

.

Gokudera : Kelinci balerina? Apanya yang buat muntah?

Tsuna : I-itu salah satu produk gagalnya paman Verde?

Ryouhei : Unik to the XTREME!

Kakipi : lebih biasa dari yang kubayangkan.

Mukuro : Hei hibado, apa yang membuatmu muntah2?

Hibari : lihat saja ntar! *muntah lagi*

.

Kelinci itu masih berputar- putar dan makin mendekat ke tempat tsuna. Lalu saat berhnti barulah tsuna kaget. Kelinci itu berwajah seperti Xanxus! (kelinci Xanxus?) dengan bibir merah tuebel yang monyong dan wajah menyeringai genit siap mencium Tsuna!(Muke gile dah.) *penulis di hajar penggemar Xanxus*

.

Tsuna : GYAAAAA...!

.

Wajah tsuna langsung putih karena di cium kelinci aneh nan mesum itu (gue juga ogah). Kelinci itu pun pergi sambil berputar sambil goyang pinggul dengan wajah mesum dan bibir tuebel (dasar usagi bimoli crazy kissing killer)

.

Gokudera : Juudaime! Bertahanlah!

Mukuro : Kelinci mesum...(geram)! Aku saja tak pernah d ijinkan menciumnya! *Mukuro melempari kelinci itu dengan batu kali*

Chrome : Mukuro-nii sama jujur banget...(-_-,)

Ken : Kalau aku sudah sering mencium usagi-chan...*sebenere cuma ngejilat pipi dan leher...* (itu lebih mirip pelecehan seksual tau!)

.

Entah dapat tenaga dari mana Yamamoto, Hibari, dan Lambo bangkit lagi setelah hampir pingsan dan menghajar Ken. Mukuro pun tak mau ketinggalan menghajar anak buahnya itu.

.

Gokuedera : (dasar manusia2 mesum) Juudaime...!  
>Tsuna : G- Gokudera...*gokudera hampir mimisan meluhat wajah cute Tsuna yang berkaca-kaca*, kalau begini aku ngak bisa nika...h! Ciumanku di rebut kelinci yang mirip om Xanxus itu...!<p>

Gokudera : Tenanglah Juudaime! Ak akan menikahimu jika tak ada yang mau menerimamu! *memeluk Tsuna sambil mimisan*

.

Mukuro, Hibari, Yamamoto kompak menjitak Gokudera : jangan ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!

Ryouhei : Mereka betul-betul xtreme jatuh cinta pada Tsuna. Insyaflah wahai manusia~~ (kok onii-chan bisa nyanyi lagu islam?)

.

Terdengar suara mesum yang tertawa dengan nada merendahkan. Seseorang berwajah super mesum dengan naik sapi terbang (bukannya sapu terbang?) berputar putar di atas mereka. Sambil makan gulali raksasa dia melompat dari sapu itu dan mendarat dengan kepala duluan dan pingsan.

.

Tsuna : Yang aneh muncul lagi...

Lambo : Lambo mau permen segede itu juga!

Yamamoto : Wah, wah, apa giginya nga bolong ya makan permen segede itu?

Ryouhei : Siapa kamu?

Gokudera : *masih sibuk ngelap mimisan*

Hibari : *muntah lagi setelah menjitak Gokudera*

Orang aneh : Wah, ada anak-anak yang manis...! pasti kalian jadi korban binatang peliharaanku yang baru itu ya...?

.

Mukuro : Sapa loe? Mana si kepala semangka?

.

Mereka memandang Mukuro dengan tatapan seakan berkata "ternyata elo emang keturunan buah-buahan"

.

Byakuran : Maaf lupa, namaku Byakuran. Boleh di panggil Bi-chan. ada perlu apa mencari ayankku?

Semua : Nani? Ayangk?

Byakuran : Spapy sedang tak ada di rumah (Spapy? Apaan tuh nama? Spukky kale? *di sambit Spade). Dia lagi ikutan lomba lempar genteng.

Semua : Memangnya ada lomba begituan (itu genteng yang di lempar ato ngelemparin genteng rumah orang?)

Tsuna : Kami cuma mau tahu, apakah benar Daemon yang mengutuk orang tua kami menjadi bayi...?

Lambo : Lambo tak suka papa jadi kecil!

Gokudera : Kami jadi repot karennya.

Hibari : Aku mau dia mengajariku mengutuk orang jadi batu!

Ryouhei : Lagi-lagi dia ngomong yang berlawanan, parah TO THE EXTREME!

Byakuran : Sebenarnya sih itu cuma kecelakaan. Dia salah ngebedain buah semangka yang ada mantra bunny, mantra bayi, dan semangka biasa.

Gokudera : Mantra apaan tuh?

Yammoto : Wah,wah, jangan-jangan dia salah karena cuma liat huruf depannya saja.

Gokudera : Jangan cari alasan!

Ryouhei : Itu kesalahan yang FATAL TO THE EXTREME!

Hibari : Sama denganmu Mukuro. Kau juga suka salah kan? *Mukuro melotot dengan death glarenya. Tapi tak ada yang perduli.*

Tsuna : bagaimana cara menghilangkan kutukan itu?

Byakuran : kalau kutukan bayi... *mengeluarkan buku mantra 10000 halaman*. Menurut mantra manusia, bab 13, part 130, halaman 1313 (yaikss! angka sial semua), untuk menghilangkan mntra itu, lempar mereka ke kolam air dingin dengn suhu -13.13 derajat celcius.

.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryouhei : Mereka bisa mati beku!

Hibari : Akan kutenggelamkan dia dengan senang hati.

Yamamoto : Aduh, aduh, itu berbahaya dan susah di lakukan. Pake koma segala...

Byakuran : *mengeluarkan sebuah marsmllow beku yang di bungkus dengan kotak cermin* tada! Marsmallow beku!

Semua : Kami ngak butuh!

Lambo : Kalau beku mana bisa di makan...

Byakuran : Byuutan buhyar duig muaktuan... *mulut penuh permen* Inyui, hi hakukkchan ke hyalaem hairh prahass sekatunh eratan kelimus, nyam nyam...*glek*

Tsuna : Aku makin ngak ngerti omongannya...

Gokudera : Aku mengerti. Akan kulakukan!

Semua : Kenapa dia bisa ngerti?

.

Gokudera menghubungi anak buahnya dan memberi perintah dengan bahasa kode yang tak bisa di mengerti siapapun selain dia dan anak buahnya (so pasti lah).

.

Komentator : Gokudera emang aneh bin ajiaib. Saat ini aku sedang berada di istana langit! Setelah kembali dari tempat Spapy dan Bi-chan mereka tampak sibuk menyiapkan kuali besar untuk merebus para bayi!

Gokudera : Bukan bodoh! Ini untuk air dingin!

Komentator : Mendidih begitu apanya yang dingin?

Byakuran : Kan nanti ditambah marsmallow ini! *sekotak marsmallow beku*

Komentator : Marsmallow Arcobaleno rebus?

Gokudera : Cape ngomong ama orang IQ jongkok...

.

.

.

Setelah memunggu selama 5 jam akhirnya satu kuali besar air es pun siap. Tiap pangeran menggendong orang tua mereka yang menjadi bayi dan menceburkannya. Selang berapa detik kemudian mereka muncul kembali dengan wujud normal, gemetaran dan hampir beku.

.

Tsuna : Syukurlah semua berhasil!

Chrome : Iya, tapi sekarang kita hangatkan mereka dulu.

Gokudera : Kok rasanya ada yang kurang ya?

Mukuro : Yang biasa jadi injekan ngak ada!

Ryouhei : Injekan? Apa itu tidak terlalu xtreme untuk julukan?

Ken : oi, dame Tsuna! Ada sesuatu yang tenggelam di dasar kuali!

.

Mereka semua menghampiri kuali dan melihat skull yang membeku di dasar kuali dengan terikat semacam belenggu.

.

Semua : HIBARI!

Hibari : Apa? Aku kan ngak melakukan apa-apa! *tampang tak bersalah*

Colonello : He...he...hechu! Hey, mana Takeshi?

Verde : Lampion juga tak ada

Tsuna : Maksudnya Lambo ya? Iya juga, sejak kembali ke istana mereka tak keliatan.

Gokudera : Juudaime! Si semangka ini mau di apakan? *menyuruh pasukan membawa Daemon yang diikat layaknya babi yang mau di guling*

Byakuran : Kasihan kau Spapy, tapi ini setimpal karena mata rabunmu. Kemana kacamatamu?

Daemon : Semuanya karena saat membersihkan kolam ikan, hiu itu melompat minta di gendong! Kacamataku jadi kelempar dan pecah.

Mukuro : Dasar mata rabun.*membersihkan kontak lens minus 6 yang tadi jatuh gara- gara di getok Skull.  
>Semua : Kayak mata loe ngak rabun aja (-_-)a<p>

.

Pintu ruang tengah itu terbuka, Yamamoto masuk membawa 1 troli susun makanan diikuti Lambo yang mendorong kereta makanan berisi banyak kue.

.

Ryouhei : Wow! Xtreme banyak dan kelihatannya xtreme enak!

Tsuna : Wah! Pesta!

Reborn : Untuk keberhasilan kalian menolong kami!

Luche : Iya! Terima kasih ya, Tsuna.

Tsuna : Ibu..., Asal ibu baik-baik saja aku akan lakukan apapun! *semuanya pada mimisan ngeliat Tsuna dan Luce pelukan*

Yamamoto : Maa, maa, mari kita maka...n!

.

Saat semua makan dan melakukan permainan Monopoli, Tsuna menyelinap membawa senampan makanan ke balkon.

.

Tsuna : Akhirnya bisa makan dengan tenang...

Chrome : Boss, kenapa di sini juga?

Tsuna : Lho, kau juga? *nga nyadar Chrome ada di sebelahnya*

Chrome : Karena terlalu berisik aku ke sini. Boss, terimakasih sudah mau membantu kami menolong papa.

Tsuna : Segede ini masih panggil papa? Yah, aku tak melakukan apa-apa sih. Untung saja semua ini cuma salah paham.

Chrome : Tapi tetap saja terima kasih. *mencium pipi Tsuna*

Tsuna: *merah padam sambil megang pipinya* Tidak usah begini kan?

.

Ternyata hal itu dilihat oleh Gokudera, Hibari, Mukuro dan Haru.

.

Haru : Hahi...? Kenapa kalian ciuman!

Hibari : Kamikorosu, dasar tukang selingkuh! (kapan pacaran?) *langsung nyerang Tsuna*

Gokudera : Ternyata Juudaime sudah dewasa... (oi, emang kau ortunya)

Mukuro :*menunduk gemetran* Kalia...n..., nagi! Teganya kau merebut calon kakak iparmu! (tambah parah)

Tsuna : Hi...!*mundur merapat ke tepi balkon karena takut di pukul tonfa*

Gokudera : Oi Hibari! Itu bahaya!

Chrome : Boss, awas!

Hibari : Berlutut dan mohon ampun *tonfa pun terayun*.

.

Tsuna berusaha menghindarinya namun ia terlempar dari balkon dam jatuh ke jurang yang diselimuti kabut.

.

Gokudera : Juudaime...! Berengsek kau Hibari! * mencengkram kerah Hibari*

Hibari : Singkirkan tanganmu dariku bule setengah jadi!

Mukuro : Bayar dengan nyawamu, dan nyawa burungmu! *ud mau meremas remuk Hibird*

Chrome : Ah, boss! Kau baik2 saja!

Semua : Eh? *Ternyata di saat2 terakhir tsuna sempat memakai X glove dan makan hyper pil.*

Tsuna : Kalian sangat menyebalkan. Sementara aku akan tinggal di tempat lain saja, kalian hanya mengganggu! Gokudera, kau ikut denganku?

Gokudera : Kemanapun kau pergi aku ikut!*melompat kepelukan Tsuna*

Lambo : Lambo juga mau ikut! *tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung melompat ke arah Gokudera dan Tsuna, nyaris jatuh kalau nga ditangkap Gokudera*

Mukuro : Bawa aku bersamamu!*niatnya mau ikutan kayak Lambo*

.

Sayangnya Tsuna sudah terbang menjauh dan Mukuro pun jatuh ke jurang. Chrome melambaikan tangan pada Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Lambo. Nga peduli kakaknya jatuh ke jurang. Sementara Hibari masuk ke dalam dan menghajar Skull buat pelampiasan kemarahan dan kecemburuan.

.

Komentator : ya begitulah, akhirnya ngak keduga ya...

Penulis : karena aku nga ada ide buat nulis cerita yang bagus. Mungkin lain kali akan lebih bagus. *Terasa hawa membunuh dari belakang, Mukuro dan Hibari sudah siap senjata mau menyerang penulis.*

Tentu saja penulis melarikan diri dengan kekasihnya(?) yang merupakan pembunuh paling guanteng di dunia (Hontouni desu ka?).

Komentator : sepertinya penulis memang suka sama tokoh yang misterius dan genius ya...! Sampai jumpa! * ngejar penulis ud duluan kabur*

~~~~~~~END~~~~~~


End file.
